JND: Hit Joanna....... One More Time
by I suck Yo
Summary: Weird. Jo has to rescue an alien


SOMEWHEREIN THE U.S. 

  
  
Foster: Hey Jo, Carrington would like to talk to you.   
  
Jo: Oh about what?   
  
Foster: A misson.........   
  
Jo: Oh no!   
  
SHE WALKS OVER TO CARRINGTON WITH A BIG SMILE.   
  
Carrington: Hey honey, you have to save an alien at Area 51, I got a signal from there, yeah and the undercover agent is there too. Okay you staRt now!   
  
Jo: But?   
  
Carrington: I know I have a nice butt!   
  
HE LEAVES.   
  
Jo: Great, how am I going to get there?   
  
Foster: I can give you a ride, I'm free for the moment.   
  
Jo: Oh yes of course!   
  
THEY BOTH HOP INTO THE CAR.   
  
Foster: Did you know you're the only single person besides Jonathan?   
  
Jo: And..........   
  
Foster: Well, I think you need someone to guide you, hold you, watch over you, and help you.   
  
Jo:Well, I'm not ready for that yet.   
  
Foster: If you are, may I be the first one to know?   
  
Jo: I guess.   
  
Foster: GREAT!   
  
THEY PASS AREA 51.   
  
Jo: WAIT STOP!!!!!!!!! STOP THE CAR!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Foster: Do you really have to leave?   
  
Jo: Hello? This is my job to do my mission!   
  
Foster: And this is my car!   
  
Jo: Forget you!   
  
JOANNA JUMPS OFF AND FOSTER LEAVES. SHE THEN ENTERS THE AREA.   
  
Jo: If I'm a Perfect Agent I have to act like one!   
  
Area51 Guard: Hey stop!   
  
Jo: Automatic guns!   
  
Area51 Guard: Yeah run! Watch out for the MGuards!   
  
JOANNA RUNS FOR HER LIFE.   
  
Jo: There's an elevator to get inside. But I don't have a key!   
  
Worker: Hmmmmmmmmmmm...........Lalalalal da da ee   
  
Jo: There's a worker I'mm take his!   
  
HE SEES HER COMING.   
  
Worker: Well, hello young lady.   
  
HE TAKES OUT GUN.   
  
Worker: Time for you to die!   
  
KNOCKS HIM OUT.   
  
Jo: Time for me to get inside!!!!!!!!!   
  
INSIDE.   
  
Jo: Oh no the non government property of unorganized people of the secret organization..... people!!!!!   
  
Piolet: Yeah, that's right! CATCH THIS!   
  
THROWS A GRENADE AT HER.   
  
Jo: I don't want this!   
  
THROWS IT BACK.   
  
Piolet: You take it!   
  
Jo: Fine!   
  
Piolet: They never...........   
  
Blows up.   
  
Piolet 2: Oh my God you killed Kenny!   
  
Jo: Heads up!   
  
Piolet 2: What?   
  
JO SHOOTS HIM AND ENTERS A ROOM.   
  
Jo: There you are! I was beginning to wonder if........   
  
PERSON SHOOTS PIOLET.   
  
Jonathan: If what?   
  
Jo: If this is how......   
  
Jonathan: You remind me of who I really am?   
  
Jo: Forget it! I'll contact the C.I.   
  
Jonathan: Okay then I'll get myself a drink, later cuz.   
  
Jo: WAIT!!!!!!! WHAT ABOUT THE ALIEN?   
  
Jonathan: You just have to do it your way!   
  
Jo: What an idiot! Great just great! How am I going to find......   
  
JO BUMPS INTO A PERSON. THE GUY HAD LIGHT SKIN,BLUE EYES, WITHE BROWN HAIR. JO THEN STOOD UP.   
  
Person: Oh I'm sorry, I'm really worry! You're not part of them that's good. It's hard to distinguish people here. Ever since the Easten force came we really don't know who works here or not. So wud you come here for?   
  
Jo: Wait, wait! Who are you? What do you want? What is your name?   
  
Person: FBI. Derek Cardovar. We wll, I want to know who's behind this mess, I was sent here to investigate. This area is important. Guards are everywhere. Frankly, people say they found an alien a few days ago.   
  
Jo: Yes yes! That's what we need!   
  
Derek: The alien? Are you here to rescue it or take it. Who are you, where you from?   
  
Jo: The names Dark, Joanna Dark. I'm an agent and I work at the C.I. I'm here to rescue the alien, it sent a signal to the C.I. and I must retrieve it. And I'm 23 for England Derek.   
  
Derek: I'm 24 and for this country.   
  
Jo: Well, it looks like I'm taking over!!!!!!!!!!   
  
DereK Really then, looks like England doesn't want you girl.   
  
Jo: Of course it does.   
  
Derek: You might, but does it might?   
  
Jo: What are you talking about?   
  
Derek: Never judge a book by its cover.   
  
Jo: I don't understand?   
  
SHE THEN STARTS LAUGHING.   
  
Derek: It looks like you need some help.   
  
Jo starts laughing even harder, that leads Derek into laughing a little.   
  
Jo: Looks like I tickled your feather to laugh.   
  
BOTH OF THEM STAR LAUGHING REALLY HARD THAT SOME GUARDS HEARD THEM.   
  
Area51 Guard: What's going on there!   
  
Area51 Guard2: Yes, I hear people laughing.   
  
Area51 Guard: Me? I knew it I better leave.   
  
Area51 Guard2: Of course I will to!   
  
Jo: I better rescue the alien now.   
  
Derek: Before you go, take this gun, It may look small but it's powerful.   
  
Jo: Thank you very much!   
  
Derek: I'm going to download some files and try to figure this situation out. I will then head off to Canada.   
  
Jo: Will I see you again?   
  
Dere: I hope so!   
  
Jo: I'm flattered!   
  
Derek: Bye.   
  
Jo: Oh, bye!!!!!!!!!!   
  
DEREK LEAVES.   
  
Jo: That was cool.   
  
Jo walks upstairs unnoticed, and enters a room.   
  
Guard: Hey you!   
  
Jo: Me?   
  
Guard: Are you a Medalian citizen?   
  
Jo: Ah..................... ya................   
  
Guard: Good. Enter and place your present in the basket.   
  
He leaves.   
  
Jo: These people believe anything, now to part with someon's uniform.   
  
Lab Bio: I haven't seen you before?   
  
Jo: May I borrow your uniform?   
  
Lab Bio: And I can have your unifrom? Please!   
  
Jo: Yes of course........   
  
Lab Bio: YEAH BABY YEAH!!!!!!!!! I'M ON FIRE!!!!!!! WOOO!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! COME ON COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
THEY PART WITH THERE UNIFORM.   
  
Lab Bio: Thanks.   
  
He leaves.   
  
Jo: Now where do I find the alien?   
  
Another Guard: I do.   
  
Jo: Who are you?   
  
Guard: Nightshade. If you follow me I can show you where it is.   
  
Jo: How can I trust you?   
  
Nightshade: I am a girl just like you and you're here to take the alien, right?   
  
Jo: Yes I'm Agent Dark from the C.I.   
  
Nightshade: Interesting because you're wearing lab clothes.   
  
Jo: Yes!   
  
Nightshade: Excellent. Now follow me.   
  
Jo: Do you happen to know who is behind this mess?   
  
Nightshade: Byt the anmes of Trent and Cassandra and dataDyne and Mr. Blonde and............   
  
Jo: I knew it! I know them I encountered them in missions.   
  
Nightshade: YOU'RE IN MISSION IMPOSSIBLE?   
  
Jo: No.   
  
Nightshade: Oh I thought maybe you had his number. Anyway back to business just enter that room and you will be able to find the lab.   
  
Jo: Thanks!   
  
Nightshade: That must make us friends?   
  
Jo: Of course.   
  
NIGHTSHADE LAUGHS AND LEAVES. WHILE JO ENTERS THE ROOM.   
  
TGuard: So you made it at last, everyones been waiting for you.   
  
SHE ENTERS THE LAB.   
  
Lab Tec: Hey that's not Harry! That's an intruder!   
  
JOANNA KNOCKS HIM OUT. SHE PICKS UP HIS CARD AND MAKES A RUN BEFORE THEY BEGIN.   
  
Jo: Okay! Stick em up boyz. Give me the alien and all of you stay cool!   
  
Bio Tec: Who said you can have it! I'm doing a procedure so back off!   
  
Jo: Looks like you want the alien, but you can't have him cause I took it!   
  
Bio Tec2: Come back here girl, ah huh!   
  
Bio Tec: KRISTIN WILL YOU JUST SHUTUP!   
  
Kristin: Okay Bor.   
  
Jo leaves.   
  
Bor: Mr. Easton will hear about this young lady. So think twice before you mess with me!   
  
Kristin: I will you the bathroom.   
  
Bor: FIND. DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE!!!!!!! AGAIN!!!!!!!   
  
KRISTIN LEAVES AS FAST AS HE CAN.   
  
Bor: Wait a minute this isn't the key board it's the gas defense!!!!!!!!! HELP SOMEONE!!!! ANYONE, KRISTIN, LADY WHO TOOK THE ALIEN, GUARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Jo: Gas! Oh you idiot! I'll have to make a run for it!   
  
Message: Jo, this is Jonathan. They flooded the area with nerve gas! Get are friend to the containment room, there's a hiding spot.   
  
Jo: There's a the hiding spot! I'll just drop it off here!   
  
Jonathan: Great work, hurry and lets meet up! Here's some advice if a guard comes to you and asks you if you're a Medalian citizen, just ignore them! Or they'll keep following you. Have you happen to bump into one?   
  
Jo: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm................ no.   
  
**********   
  
UNDERGROUND MEETING IN L.A.   
  
Trent: Everything is working as plan right, Even Star?   
  
Even Star: Yes, soon we shall know about their plans and ruin them! AND THEN WE SHALL HAVE CONTROL OF THEM!!!!!!!!!   
  
Cassandra: Just because you use so many different names, dosen't mean you're powerful, you must have something else in mind too.   
  
Even Star: This kind of system works best for anyone! I have to go no call you later peopel.   
  
Trent: She's right! We can use other names!   
  
Mr. Blonde: Her plan better work. Because I believe that anyone who.......   
  
Cassandra: Yea yeah yeah! We all know they should be destroyed!   
  
Mr. Blonde: Have you sent your forces, yet?   
  
Trent: Yes, Nevada and everything else.   
  
Cassandra: What about Nevada?   
  
Trent: I forgot. But anyway I will go and meet the President. So we all know what to do, right?   
  
Mr. Blonde: Of course we do.   
  
********   
  
Jonathan: Joanna over here!!!!!!!!   
  
Jo: I'm here!   
  
Jonathan: Good, this is really scary, there's another force team I believe besides the Trents.   
  
Jo: Dear, I am so wasting my ammo.   
  
Jonathan: I saw these different guards and they started shooting each other and then they both died. So........ Let's go back to Elvis!!!!!   
  
Jo: Who's Elvis?   
  
Guard: Are you a Medalian citizen?   
  
Jonathan: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
THEY RAN PAST THE GUARD AND INTO THE HIDING AREA.   
  
Jo: Okay alien wake up, wake up!!!!!!!   
  
Jonathan: Yeah that's going to wake him up, use the med pack!!!!!!!   
  
Jo: Oh no! I don't have the med pack!   
  
Jonathan: Okay for get it, I have a Pepsi bottle, he can drink it.   
  
Jo: What would that do............   
  
'WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!   
  
Alien: I'm alive, I thought I'd be chopped off with the others by now. Jonathan you're from the C.I. you helped me thank you!   
  
Jo: You? You can speak?   
  
Jonathan: Wow Jo, he can speak your language.   
  
Jo: Would you SHUT UP!   
  
Alien: Hellow Jo my name is Elvis.   
  
Jo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Guard:You're a Medalian citizen please come to our temple.   
  
Jo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
*************   
  
Jo: Where am I????   
  
Foster: You're here at the Institute.   
  
Elvis: Are you okay?   
  
Jonathan: After you started screaming you were knocked out, the guard disapeared. So we took a ride in Elvis's flying saucer.   
  
Carrington: Are you alright, Jo? Good Work, the alien is saved!   
  
Jo: DEREK!   
  
Jo: He told me about the Trent Easton Force and some other stuff. Also this girl named Nightshade she knows who's behind this mess and a medalian citizen came up to me and I said I was a Medalian citizen.   
  
Jonathan: You told me you never bumped into one?   
  
Jo: I did before I parted with someone's uniform.   
  
Carrington: What ever it was, how many times did I tell you not to talk with strangers!   
  
Foster: A guy named Derek? And you told me I was going to be the first one to know about your feelings!   
  
Carrington: Good. You're on another mission! First find you more about this Nightshade and hook up with your boy friend, Derek. You both could do the mission together.   
  
Jonathan: What about me?   
  
Carrington: Remember the meeting Joanna taped in the G5 building?   
  
Jonathan: Oh...........   
  
Carrington: Good because you are going on Air Force One! Trent and the President are going to have a meeting there, so you be undercover. Keep this brief case and show the tape to the President. What ever Trent wants don't let him have it! He's our only hope for the U.S. Now go and take Elvis with you.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


How To Contact Me 

  
  


  
  


  


page created with 1-2-3 Publish 

  



End file.
